<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爱上男主播（上） by FullcreamRabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962005">爱上男主播（上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit'>FullcreamRabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>hunlay;chanlay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>9410;6110, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>爱上男主播（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“今天的新闻就播送到这里，明天同一时间我们再见”</p><p>导播比了一个大拇指象征录制结束，张艺兴挺直的背终于得以片刻放松，长长地舒了一口气，心有余悸地想着好在自己台风足够稳，不然非得被那个臭吴世勋塞在自己下面的跳蛋给弄来惊叫出来不可。</p><p>演播厅的工作人员已经陆陆续续离开了，只剩张艺兴还在慢吞吞地整理稿词，他偷偷动了动久坐的小屁股，后面因为连续震动的跳蛋而变得发麻，暗自庆幸今天穿的是黑色的西装裤，不然铁定能看出他后面已经被濡湿了一大团。</p><p>演播厅的门叩叩响了两声，抬头望去碰巧是“罪魁祸首”吴世勋掐着时间点找张艺兴来了，吴世勋主持的是娱乐访谈类的节目，平时穿着也比较时尚随意，不用像张艺兴一样每天都必须西装革履不苟言笑，此刻他轻轻靠在门边，双手插着口袋，似笑非笑地用眼神迎接张艺兴由远而近向他走来，然后亲昵地伸出手要掐一把他气呼呼的小脸，不料刚碰到就被张艺兴一把拍开。</p><p>“手拿开，死变态”</p><p>张艺兴笑骂了一句，看在吴世勋今天这么帅的份上，实际上他的语气里已然听不出几分恼怒，而吴世勋呢，被张艺兴这一骂反而更开心了，摸不着脸蛋也没关系，手被拍开后顺势向后去搂住张艺兴藏在西装下的小细腰，醉翁之意不在酒地摸索了两把，又捞起下摆去捏他的屁股蛋儿，隔着外裤揉了两把。</p><p>“咋的，特地给你买的玩具，到头来连句感谢都没有？”</p><p>张艺兴和吴世勋是同事关系，都是电视台的主播，只不过张艺兴主持的是新闻节目，吴世勋则是每天和明星打交道，做娱乐访谈，可谁知表面上看似没有联系的两个人早就彼此勾搭在了一起，不过与其说情侣，倒不如说是恶趣味相投的炮友。</p><p>张艺兴轻飘飘地剜了吴世勋一眼，给了他一个哪壶不开提哪壶的眼神，后穴本来就被跳蛋搞得酥麻不堪，再加上被他有意无意地揉捏，自己大白天竟无端的燃起了一股压不住的欲火，仗着没人，他放心地靠在吴世勋身上，抬起大腿磨了磨对方的裤裆，哼哼唧唧地撒了句娇。</p><p>“——那玩具再好，也没有你的舒服呗”</p><p>一丝不苟的西装，往后梳着的精英狼奔头，禁欲的框架眼镜，再配上似有似无的勾引，吴世勋本就憋着一团火，这下经过张艺兴三言两语挑逗，倒是彻底绷不住了，扣着对方后脑勺向张艺兴讨了一个绵长的吻后，对方顺势倚在了他的肩膀上，丰盈的双唇细碎地亲吻耳边，舌尖舔弄吴世勋发烫的耳垂，他将自己的下唇咬了又咬。</p><p>“我一小时后还要录节目，要不晚上我们再..”</p><p>张艺兴突然笑了一声。</p><p>“我都湿成这样了，你觉得你能坚持的了一个小时？”</p><p>于是在急不可耐地推搡下，吴世勋终于将两人塞进了化妆室小小的换衣隔间里，前一秒将张艺兴脸上碍人的眼镜给取下来插到西装口袋里，后一秒就火急火燎地捧着他的脸结结实实吻上唇去，张艺兴全身都是软绵绵的，两片粉嘟嘟的嘴唇更甚，下唇中央还有一道浅浅的沟，吴世勋觉得吮上去都是草莓味的，张艺兴发誓自己下唇越来越厚，定然和吴世勋这个臭流氓有关系。</p><p>他的西装外套被脱下来皱皱巴巴地扔在一边的换衣凳上，衬衣的扣子都被扯开了两三颗，丰盈的胸脯若隐若现，外裤也被褪至脚踝，吴世勋用手掌包裹着他圆润温暖的小屁股，里面还能隐约地听见嗡嗡响声，果然他已经湿的不成样子，白色的内裤中央有一滩被濡湿的痕迹，而前面呢，似乎也已经半硬，吴世勋蹲下来的时候，前端已经冒着晶莹的水珠。</p><p>他便在逼仄的空间里脚尖点地的蹲着，掐着张艺兴的腰给他口交起来，他身上的、张艺兴身上的、以及两人在情事中散发的荷尔蒙气息缠绕在一起，随着热气蒸腾在半空中，使两人都情不自禁有些面红耳赤。</p><p>吴世勋留意到张艺兴光秃秃的下半身，心知肚明对方一定又是自己给自己剃了毛，心想世界上不会再有人比他更臭美了，不过一片粉嫩让他一饱眼福，他一边用力吸着张艺兴的性器，一边觉得这只小白虎真可爱，就连揪着他头发哼哼唧唧，配合着将屁股抬高的样子都可爱到冒泡泡。</p><p>而张艺兴呢，别说长着一张人畜无害的脸，但实际上在这种事情上总是欲求不满的那个，低频的震动以及前半身的口交以及不足以抚慰他烧起来的欲望，靠着墙板想到昨天晚上吴世勋发给自己的腹肌照便觉得双腿发软，想被他抱起来操到下不来地。</p><p>他从吴世勋嘴里退了出来，踢掉自己碍人的裤子，脸冲墙壁，撅着屁股让吴世勋现在就进来，小穴因为双腿分开而若隐若现，里面还有一个紫色的跳蛋，嘟噜着水，有些已经沿着他的大腿内侧流了下来，吴世勋将那个东西轻轻地取出来，顺手塞进自己的裤子口袋里，又觉得面向墙壁不够爽，便揽着张艺兴的肩膀换了个方向，用领带将他的双手绑在身后，将人压在光滑的镜面上，握着性器，龟头在他的穴口磨蹭了数个来回，只觉得太滑太多水了，一会儿做起来，定然会将两人都弄得黏糊糊。</p><p>他将硕大的性器顺着小口放了进去，湿滑到他能插到底部用胯骨压着柔软的臀瓣，左右晃了晃做抽查前的准备，觉得世界上不会有比这更爽的事情了，一心感叹张艺兴的小穴真的是令人惊叹，明明已经操过那么多次，再次进入的时候还是又紧又湿；而张艺兴本人倒不是这么舒服了，双手被折过来绑在身后，使得他在光滑的镜面上失去了着力点，只能侧着脸凭借摩擦力和腰力不让自己倒下去，本来就只够一人的空间宽度里挤了两人，使得他上半身几乎都贴在镜面上，胸前的衣服大敞开，乳粒挨着冰凉的镜面，在吴世勋的抽插中磨磨蹭蹭，下面也有一下没一下抵在镜子上，留下暧昧的水渍。</p><p>他开始小声地吟叫起来，一缕缕头发耷拉在额前晃悠，后面又软又湿，看着镜子里卖力流汗的吴世勋倒觉得十分性感，配合着他进攻的节奏收缩着后穴，又被吴世勋一巴掌打在屁股上面，臀肉都跟着颤了颤。</p><p>“操——你想夹死我吗？”</p><p>张艺兴咯咯地笑了起来，倔强的支起身子去够吴世勋的嘴唇，用脸去挨他下巴上的胡茬。</p><p>“对不起——那你操死我吧”</p><p>吴世勋用力地将人抵在镜面上，发狠似的入侵着张艺兴柔软的身体，他后穴的水涌出来又被抽插的动作拍打成白沫，让吴世勋的耻毛变成一缕一缕的，臀尖像夏天的水蜜桃似的发着红，贴在他的胯骨上，分开的时候发出肉体粘连在一起的声音，衬衫被拉下来了一半，松松垮垮地挂在手臂上，乳尖也被磨得又红又肿，胸脯倒是比任何女人的都软，可惜没有奶，不然吴世勋真得好好吸上一顿，或者是握着胸脯让奶喷出来，喷到镜子上，然后再叫张艺兴自己舔干净。</p><p>吴世勋最后喘着粗气射在张艺兴的身体里，射完还故意再往里捅了捅，免得流出来，不过免不了又是被对方一顿嘲讽和白眼，而后两人迅速整理好了衣衫，张艺兴说自己腰酸背痛就不等吴世勋录完节目了，不过倒想去看看今天来录节目的到底是何方神圣。</p><p>“朴灿烈，认识吗？”</p><p>吴世勋告诉他，张艺兴又恢复了衣冠楚楚的样子，和刚才扭着屁股叫自己射进来的样子简直天差地远，不过还真他妈带劲。</p><p>“歌手？还是演员？”</p><p>“都是”</p><p>张艺兴和吴世勋走到演播厅门口，朴灿烈好像已经到了，他是少有的没有架子的明星之一，老远望去便能看到他染着一头红色的头发，脸上晕染着稍像战损的舞台妆，看得出来等下应该是要进行打歌舞台表演，张艺兴觉得吴世勋长得好看，可不同于吴世勋那种充满英气的好看，朴灿烈明媚的五官也让他忍不住多看了两眼，恰好对方也回过头来和他四目相对，明目张胆地从上到下扫视了张艺兴一圈，眼神似笑非笑，似乎有什么在涌动。</p><p>“看上了？”</p><p>虽说和张艺兴是固定的炮友，但在这方面吴世勋还是非常放得开的，偶尔还能开几个无伤大雅的玩笑，趁乱，他凑在张艺兴耳边为他分析：</p><p>“唱跳歌手的体力你应该清楚吧？连操你两个小时不带喘，到时候你的小屁股铁定开花咯”</p><p>张艺兴反手一巴掌拍在吴世勋的屁股上，在两人的情事中，他偶尔也喜欢揉捏吴世勋的屁股，谁叫他明明是个1，屁股还这么俏。</p><p>“你吃醋就明说”</p><p>然而这场嬉闹很快就被导播打断，在对方示意入场后，张艺兴识趣地退出了演播厅，临走之前还不忘再意味深长地望一眼傻乎乎站在原地的朴灿烈，直到后者的视线被吴世勋给挡住，他笑眯眯地伸出手，和朴灿烈打招呼。</p><p>“灿烈你好，我是今天节目的主持人，希望我们录制愉快”</p><p>朴灿烈回过神来。</p><p>“那是你男朋友？”</p><p>吴世勋狡黠地笑了笑，在开播之前迅速在对方耳边扔下一句话：</p><p>“不是，我们只是纯粹的肉体关系而已”</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>